Intramedullary nails are used to stabilize and align fractured or otherwise damaged bones. Known procedures often employ bone screws inserted through the bone to engage an intramedullary nail at various angles relative to one another to stabilize the nail in the bone or to aid in stabilizing individual bone fragments. These bone screws are locked in place within the intramedullary nail via forced tapping into plastic or metal bushings. This may result in a loosening of the grip on the screws (e.g., when a screw is unthreaded from a previously tapped threading) and/or the creation of debris as the screws are tapped into the material of the bushing.